Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Christmas 2015 This year, we've created something extra special for everyone: An entire interactive adventure. Play through 12 different storylines (one per day), decide whether you want to be naughty or nice. If you play through all twelve, you'll get a special badge--though there'll be no other rewards for daily participation, so don't feel pressured to take time away from your real holidays. Don't forget to breed all of your past Holiday Dragons. Breeding starts now (00:00 on 12/19) and continues for exactly seven days, ending at 00:00 on 12/26. Past holiday dragons will continue to have no limit, so grab as many as you can find. Restrictions on keeping multiple eggs from a single pair continue to apply. Last (but not least) a new Holiday Dragon will be released at 00:00 on 12/25. It will drop for exactly three days, ending at 00:00 on 12/28. General Event Artist Credits Organizer(s): Marrionetta Valkemarian Tales Contributors: Unknown Event Banner: Unknown Scroll Badge: Unknown Event Icon: Unknown New Christmas Dragon Fact: *Will be released at 00:00 on 12/25, dropping for exactly three days (ending at 00:00 on 12/28). Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Holiday Breeding Previous Christmas dragons can now be bred! Breeding starts at 00:00 on 12/19, and continues for exactly seven days, ending at 00:00 on 12/26. Past holiday dragons will continue to have no limit, so grab as many as you can find. Restrictions on keeping multiple eggs from a single pair continue to apply. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former holiday eggs. The breeding period will span dates yet to be specified. *Abandoned Page on DC Special Note: All bred Mistletoe Dragons can be influenced from now on. Valkemarian Tales Controls: *W/A/S/D: Move (Alternate: Arrow keys) *Space: Activate (Alternate: Enter) *Escape: Back (Alternate: Backspace, Tab) Transcripts Day One Show/Hide "... !" "..." "Hey sleepyhead, wake up! What's your favorite color? It's important!" Choose: 'Blue', 'Green' or 'Red' '' "Ah right, . Just what I thought." '''PERL:' "Are you ready to go pick out Holiday trees together? I've been looking forward to this!" "Come on!" Character steps outside, is lead away to the right PERL: "... Oh!" "You don't have an axe, do you?" "..." "That's not good! Let's go to the general store and get you one!" Character is lead off to the general store Once inside the store, player has the option to speak with Perl again PERL: "Go talk to Joe. I bet he's got just what we need." Player has the option to speak with Joe JOE: "Looking for something specific?" Choose: 'Axe', 'Children Nuggets', 'Ham', 'Cone of Meat', 'Mushroom Poppers', 'Cancel' '' ''"You received: " Option to speak to Perl again PERL: "You got the axe? Come on, let's go!" Leave the shop, Perl takes you to a new area east PERL: "So..." "I may or may not have come here earlier and scouted out some cute trees for us." "Well, anyway, come see!" Lead forward a bit PERL: "Check them out!" Should player attempt to leave pen PERL: "Hey wait, where are you going?" Inspect left tree "This tree is slightly shorter and fatter than the other tree." ''Inspect right tree "This tree is slightly taller and thinner than the other tree." ''Speak with Perl again PERL: "They're so dreamy! But... how should we decide who gets which tree?" Choose: 'I'll pick first (Naughty)' or 'You should pick (Nice)' '' ''(Nice option) PERL: "That's so sweet! Thank you!" She chops left tree down PERL: "Your turn!" You chop down the right tree PERL: "This is so exciting! Meet me back at your house so we can decorate your tree!" (Naughty option) PERL: "Oh, ok. Go ahead." Player chops down any tree PERL: "Awww... I kind of had my heart set on that one. Oh well, it's just a tree, right?" Perl chops down the remaining tree PERL: "This is so exciting! Meet me back at your house so we can decorate your tree!" Player returns to house PERL: "It's so beautiful!" "I had so much fun with you today. I'm going to get you the perfect holiday gift for the big party; I can't wait until you see what it is. I've put so much thought into picking it out!" "I'm going to go finish decorating my tree now. Bye!" Day complete! Should the player interact with their Holiday tree after completion, the following scenarios may occur depending on their previous choice: *watering sound effect* Nice Option: "You water the tree. It is looking particularly healthy today." Naughty Option: "You water the tree. It seems a bit droopy today." Day Two Show/Hide PERL: "Oh good, you're awake!" "You remembered to water your tree, right?" Choose: 'No' or 'You have to water it?' '' '''PERL:' "You should water your tree every day to keep it green and happy!" "Why don't you do it now?" Player waters the tree; 2 different outcomes possible depending on choices made in Day 1. *watering sound effect* Nice Option: "You water the tree. It is looking particularly healthy today." Naughty Option: "You water the tree. It seems a bit droopy today." PERL: "There you go! It's happier already. Anyway, I need to start preparing for the big party now. Have fun!" Perl leaves the house. PERL: "Eeeek!" Player exits, and is lead to the town center where a Gilded Bloodscale Dragon awaits. PERL: "He seems upset. You should go talk to him!" Perl leaves. Player has the option to speak with the dragon. RONIN: "Oh, this is terrible!" RENO: "One of our cats, Buffy, escaped from the den and went missing. Normally she would just come home again in a couple of days, but-" RONIN: "There's a storm coming! If we don't find her before it hits, she could freeze to death!" RENO: "We think she's gotten lost somewhere in this village. Please say you'll help us find her!" 3 new animals have been added to the Town Center 2 new cats are now added to East Nulhora 3 new cats are now added to North Nulhora Selecting any animal while having no animal in the inventory will issue the following prompt: "A small fuzzy animal whizzes past. Grab it?" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' '' ''Selecting any animal while having an animal already in the inventory will issue the following prompt: "A small fuzzy animal whizzes past, but your hands are already full." If the player brings the opossum to the dragon, the following message is given: RENO: "I... I don't even think that is a cat." If the player brings any cat except the correct one to the dragon, the following message is given: RENO: "That looks nothing like our Buffy." RONIN: "She's gone forever, isn't she?" If the player brings the correct cat, the story continues as follows: "The cat seems to recognise the dragon, but she's awfully cute. What do you want to do?" Choose: 'Keep the cat and lie' or 'Return the cat' '' Returning Option: '''RONIN:' "That's my Buffy! You saved her!" RENO: "You have our gratitude. Buffy has always been RONIN's favorite, and I couldn't bear to see him upset." RONIN: "We won't forget this, tiny human." Keeping Option: RENO: "You couldn't find her?" RONIN: "*weeps loudly*" RENO: "Maybe she'll find someplace warm to ride out the storm. You never know." RONIN: "..." Day complete! General Interactions North Nulhora Show/Hide *Robin, inside Tailor's shop : "ROBIN: I pride myself on the finest stitches!" *Knitting Pillow Dragon, in Tailor's backyard : "... ?" *Person next to frozen pond below-right Galys' Farm; dressed in brown : "I love it when the pond freezes over. Ice skating is my favorite." East Nulhora Show/Hide *Snowman : "(I was told carrot noses were out of style.)" *Flower patch sign : "Stay off flowers!" *Inside Rita's house; Christmas tree : "How drab. Who doesn't decorate a holiday tree?" *Inside Rita's house- bear mat : "This bear looks almost as cranky as Rita." *Sign outside large pen : "Holiday Tree Farm" *Snowman outside large pen : "(It's a little cold out here!)" *Inside Mayor Milo's house; Christmas tree : "Aww, so cheery." *Inside Alana's house; fireplace : "The red one rattles a bit when you kick it." *Inside Alana's house; Christmas tree : "A lot of love and care went into decking out this festive tree." *House next door to Alana's : "This door is locked." *Person outside to the far North-east : "Hum, hum... Sorry, I'll get these out of the way soon." *Log blocking path further east : "This log must've fallen over from the wind." *House next door to Alana's : "This door is locked." *Signpost at the crossroads : "NORTH: North Nulhora" "EAST: Flower Field" "WEST: Town Square" Nulhora Town Center Show/Hide *Person to the South east; dressed in brown : "Poor Romeo. He hasn't been quite the same since the breakup." *Person to the South; dressed in green : "The wing has been toppling trees at night. Makes getting around a little tricky." *Person to the West; dressed in gray : "Man, the wind even blew down trees in the center of town!" *Person to the North west; dressed in green : "Feeling peckish? Shopkeeper Joe makes some mighty tasty snacks." *Person in Town Center; dressed in blue : "The air is so fresh! What perfect holiday weather." *Person in Town Center; dressed in orange : "Thank goodness this winter isn't as bad as the storm last year! Teehee." *Town Center signpost : NORTH: "Bakery, Tailor, Farm" EAST: "Tree Farm, Mayor's House" WEST: "Reindeer Ranch, Mining Outpost" *Fallen logs : "This log must've fallen over from the wind." *Signposts at roads going North, East, South and West : North: "North Nulhora" East: "East Nulhora" West: "West Nulhora" South: "South Nulhora" *Inside Player's house; watering Christmas tree (message differs depending on choices made during day 1's events) : *watering sound effect* Nice Option: "You water the tree. It is looking particularly healthy today." Naughty Option: "You water the tree. It seems a bit droopy today." *House to the East; pie on the table : "Did he bake this pie himself?" *House to the East; wall stockings : "Three stockings all for one person. Well... okay." *House to the East; tree : "... This is a pretty big tree." *Romeo's house; tree : "How festive." *House next door to Perl's : "This door is locked." *Post Office; hanging sign outside : "Post Office" *Post Office; sack to the left : "So many holiday letters... it's a wonder that Ansel can deliver them all!" *Post Office; sacks next to counter : "Sacks of holiday greetings and good wishes for the new year. Looks like Postmaster Hand and Ansel will be busy." *Post Office; sacks inside counter area : "More holiday cards! How sweet!" *Post Office; tree : "Looks like Ansel brought his holiday spirit to work with him..." *Post Office; speak with Hand : HAND: "The cold is getting hard on these old bones of mine. Thank goodness for Ansel." *Joe's General Store; cat : *cat mewling sound effect* ODIN: "Mrrrow!" *Joe's General Store; orb on the counter : "This doesn't look like it belongs here." *Joe's General Store; gnome: : "A rare collectible garden gnome." *White cat that occasionally wanders through the Town Center : *cat mewling sound effect* Sprites Trivia *Walking over ice patches had caused the player to slow down. Since Day 2, walking over ice turns the walk into a speedy slide. The direction of sliding remains constant until the player is stopped by a shore or another obstacle. *After a lot of users reported being able to bypass collision barriers or teleport outside of barriers, Day 2 brought a reset feature that allows users who get stuck to reset the chapter and free themselves. *If the player chose to keep the cat in Day 2, they can find the cat staying in their house- it can be interacted with where it will play a cat mewling sound clip. *If the player chose to keep the cat on Day 2, they would not have been shown the standing sprite of the Gilded Bloodscale. Category:Browse